The Story of Cynthia Witwicky
by twilightgirl1596
Summary: Cynthia Witwicky is Sam Witwicky's little sister. She was there for everything that has happened in the past battles. She is close to the Autobots but no so much her bro. What happens when some unexpected things start to happen to her? based on DOTM
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Cynthia Witwicky, but you may call me Cyndi if it's easier for you to remember, almost everyone does. I'm Sam Witwicky's little sister, but I wish I wasn't. My parents didn't want me, and they hate me for being born. Sam has had to take care of me until I was able to take care of myself. I'm only a year younger than Sam. I just finished my last year of college a few months ago, around the same time that Sam finished college. You see, I was a really smart kid, thanks to Sam who taught me what he learned in school when he was in kindergarden, that I was able to skip a grade right when I started school. I was always in the same grade as Sam from there.

I know all about the Autobots, I was there when the Autobots came to earth. And I was apart of both the Mission City battle and the battle in Egypt a few years back. I have been able to stay in touch with them throughout school and them going on their missions. Sometimes, a few autobots will come visit me, mostly just three Autobots will come visit me. Ironhide will come when he is not at Will's house, Jazz will come during any breaks from the base because he is my guardian, and Ratchet comes over a lot to check on me because…well I have All Spark energy running through me.

Durning the battle at Mission City, when Sam and I shoved the cube into Megaton's chest, the all spark's power went to me while a sliver of the cube got caught on Sam's sweatshirt (I don't really know how he was able to wear that during the battle). I have learned that I kind of…stopped aging, or I'm aging very slowly. I may be only 22 years old but I only look to be 16, the same age I was when I got the power. I can revive Cybertronians if I want to within a certain amount of time and fix them up as if they were brand new. I was able to revive Jazz after the battle in Mission City (I tested it out on him, that's how I know), I've also helped more Bots including Sunstreaker (after he crash landed and was nearly dead when we found him), Skids (after getting badly injured in battle), and Mudflap (who was also injured in battle helping his twin). I, sadly, wasn't able to save any of the Arcee sisters after they died in the battle in Egypt because I had gotten to them too late. That's when we learned that I have to get to the dead bots before a certain amount of time in order to help them. It was about an hour after the Arcee sisters died before I got to them. I believe that's a total of 17 Autobots living on Earth, and adding me in the mix makes 18. Yeah, I'm half cybertronian and half human. I can change between my Autobot self and my human self. I don't have a vehicle form like the others but I'm fine with that. I have my own car anyways. Anyways, I'm a black and a light blue femme. The bots are my family more than my real family now. I don't get along with my parents at all and in fact haven't spoken to them since I left for college. And my brother is alright it's just I don't like how he treats the 'Bots at all. Right now I'm living with Mikaela, but I'm moving to Washington DC soon to be closer to my brother and the other Autobots. I'll be living with Sam and his new girlfriend, Carly (who I don't really like), until I can find my own place, which I plan on doing as soon as I get there. I heard that Wheelie and Brains are living with Sam, I'm planning on having them come live with me once I get my own place, that is if they want to come.

Well, I gotta go, I have to finish packing up my car for the drive. See ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No matter how much I love and wish I owned transformers, it will never be mine. I only own my OCs. Thanks for reading. This is my first transformers fanfiction. I'm sorry if it's not very good.<strong>


	2. Setting out

*Cynthia's POV*

I just finished loading the last of my bags into the trunk/backseat of my black '07 Nissan Pathfinder. I had the two sets of backseats laid down so that the bags could be set nicely in the back and still have room for my bass speaker in the back. I put my bag of CDs and purse into the passenger seat. After doing a double check to make sure I had everything, I turned to the girl I've been rooming with for about 4 years now, Mikaela.

"That's everything. Thanks for letting me room with you for so long." I told her.

"No Problem, Cyndi. It's what friends are for. Although I never did figure out why you stayed in Nevada for college while everyone in your family left, why did you stay?" She replied.

"I stayed because this is where I grew up and my life changed a lot. I just wanted to stay here close to what I felt is home for college." I said; her face becoming a look of understanding. "Plus it would really suck with the time change; I would have had to arrive about a month early to put myself on track."

"Well I wish you luck in DC." She laughed.

"Thanks I'm going to need it." I replied, still laughing some. I gave Mikaela one last hug, who knows when or if I will see her again. After letting go, we said our finally farewells and I got into the driver's seat of the pathfinder.

Closing the door, I put the key into the ignition, I turned on the car. I opened the center console, which showed the charger for my phone and I-pod inside, along with the stereo and plugs to hook a phone or music device into the stereo to play music from. I grabbed the stereo and place it in the empty slot that the stereo plugged into. Once in place, I saw the lights come on and the stereo started up. Loading my own mix CD I had playing the last time I was in the pathfinder, "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child started playing.

**Say my name, say my name**

**If no one is around you, say 'baby I love you'**

**If you ain't runnin' games**

**Say my name, say my name**

**You actin' kinda shady**

**Ain't callin me baby**

**Why the sudden change?**

I waved bye to Mikaela one last time as I pulled out of the driveway. Pulling onto the road, I pressed the skip button on the stereo and "Papi" by Jennifer Lopez started to play.

**Ohhh…(2x)**

**Let all the heat pour down**

**I'm good as long as he's around**

**He let's me wear the crown**

**I do my best to make him proud**

**Now all my super ladies**

**I got my baby,**

**If you got you baby, baby**

**Move your body,**

**Move your body**

**Dance for your papi**

**Rock your body,**

**Rock your body**

**Dance for your papi**

**Put your hands up in the air**

**Dance for your man if you care**

**Put your hands up in the air, air, air**

**Ohohohohoh**

I turned down the stereo as I took my cell phone out along with the bluetooth. After placing the bluetooth in my ear, I dialed the number to Sam's cell. It rang twice before I heard the voice of my older brother, "Hello?"

"Hey bro!" I said into the phone in a happy voice.

"Hey Cyndi! You on your way?" He asked.

"Yep, that's why I'm calling. Wanted to let you know."

"Great. So how long before you arrive?"

"Um, depends on how many stops I make. Hopefully should be there in a week or so, maybe less."

"Awesome! I'll have a place for you set up before you arrive."

"Thanks. How is the job seraching going?" I asked my brother, who has only told me about how he doesn't have a job is looking for one before our parents visit him…well, now us…in about two weeks I think he said.

"Not very well. But I hope to have one before mom and dad show up."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go. I'll see you in about a week."

"Ok. Bye, Cyndi."

"Bye, Sam." And I ended the call. I took the bluetooth out of my ear, and place the bluetooth on the passenger seat, while pulling up the gps on my phone, setting in the address to Sam's apartment and placing it on the charger while at a red light. Then I turned the music back up, the bass blasting. If you knew about my love of having the bass up, you could be able to tell when I was coming. As the light turned green, I started driving again to my new home.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? I'm new to this, mostly this kind of writing. I'm putting the story in Cynthia's POV unless otherwise posted, because it's easier for me to type that way. Please Review and Thanks for reading.<strong>

**-Twilightgirl1596**


	3. Arriving in DC

A week later, I found myself pulling up to the street/alley thing in front of Sam's apartment. I saw Carly leaving as I was pulling up. After I parked the car and got out, I yelled, "Hey Carly!" I say her turn around and then she saw me.

"Is Sam here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he is." She replied.

"Thanks. See ya later." I waved as she started walking away. I walked towards the building and walked in and up to Sam's apartment. Then, knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." I heard the sound of my brothers voice along with two other voices that I guessed was Wheelie and Brains. I really do wonder how my brother has been treating those two seeing as he doesn't even visit the others that I know of. I don't think he has even talked to them in a while. After I get my things out of my car and in the place and say hi to the three inside, is go to the Autobots headquarters and drop by for a visit.

"Sam open up!" I yelled through the door, knowing that as soon as he knew it was me, he would forget about hiding the two small bots and come answer the door. And I was right, a minute later the door was opening up and there stood my older brother, Sam.

"Hey Cyndi!" Sam said as he pulled me into a hug. I returned it seeing as I haven't seen my brother the fight in Egypt due to school.

"Hey Sam, long time no see." I said with a smile on my face as I hugged him. I then spotted the two little bots by the TV looking over towards the door. "Hi Wheelie, hi Brains. Has my brother been treating you two good?"

"Depends on what you think is being treated good." Wheelie replied.

"You both know that you're not allowed in here without permission." Sam said to the mini bots.

"According to who? Miss Blondie Blonde?" Wheelie replied.

"Sam, you leave them outside?" I asked him in disbelief. I mean if I had a boyfriend or someone living in my house who told me I couldn't have them inside, then I would throw them out. They are just like humans. Plus there is water coming down out there, they could rust. I can still clearly remember when the Autobots arrived and Ironhide got upset with Mojo for peeing on his feet. Which I still laugh at every time I think about it. I can't look at Ironhide and not have that one memory replay itself and not laugh. I think he has gotten use to me laughing every time I see him. Wonder if it will phase him when I see the 'Bots later today.

"Yes he does. Right next to that beast, just like an animal." Wheelie said, raising his voice a bit and pointing towards the dog.

"Well then I think you'll be happy to hear that I've decided to take Wheelie and Brains with me to my new place as soon as I get it, if that's alright with you two?" I said to my brother and asked Wheelie and Brains.

"Will you leave us outside?" Brains asked, finally coming into the conversation.

"No, in fact if I can I might get a room for the both of you." I said with a smile.

"I'll go." Brains said. "Yeah, me too." Wheelie said as well.

"Well I think Carly will be happy to hear that. When are you going house hunting anyways?" My brother asked. I could tell that he was asking because he wanted to know, not because he wanted to get rid of the two mini bots by the couch.

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow I'll start looking. I want to see the other Autobots today." I told him. He nodded agreeing with me.

"Well I have to go to some job interviews soon." My brother said looking at the clock. He went upstairs to finish getting ready for his interviews today.

"Do you two want to come with me to see the others or stay here?" I asked Wheelie and Brains.

"We'll stay." Wheelie replied for the both of them. I just smiled at them and then turned to head down to my car to get my bags out of the car and bring them up. I just finished bring the last of the bags and setting them by the couch as my older bro came down the stairs.

"You two stay out of my bags please?" I asked them, knowing they would most likely search my bags. "And if you do get into them, just please don't break or ruin anything?" I added to my question. They both nodded and I turned around yet again to head back to my car with Sam right behind me. We both had just walked out the door to the building when I spotted the huge RV in the middle of the road, with my parents stepping out of it.

"I'm just going to go before I get seen and end up fighting with them again." I whispered to my brother. I saw him give me a slight nod before I started running to my car. My parents didn't seem to notice me and if they did, then didn't show any sign of seeing me.

With a sign, I got into my pathfinder and started it up. My music was blasting as it normally does. Although this time the radio was playing. The song 'Workout' by J Cole was just starting. As the words came over the speakers, I started to sing along and pull off the curb heading towards where I knew the Autobot base to be here in DC.

**Ay, we've got a good thing  
><strong>**Don't know if I'mma see you again  
><strong>**But is that a good thing?  
><strong>**Cause girl, I can't be your man, no ma'am**

**I know what's on your brain  
><strong>**You probably hope it never would end  
><strong>**Like, "is it the real thing  
><strong>**Or is it just a one night stang?"  
><strong>**Well then**

**Let me see you get,  
><strong>**High then go low  
><strong>**Now, girl won't you drop that thing down to the floor?  
><strong>**I'm here for one night, how far will you go?  
><strong>**I wanna see you (work out for me, work out for me)  
><strong>**  
>High then go low<br>****Now, girl won't you drop that thing down to the floor?  
><strong>**I'm here for one night, how far will you go?  
><strong>**I wanna see you (work out for me, work out for me)**

Then the song started to change into another one and I heard the music for 'Give me everything (tonight)' by Pitbull ft. Neyo, Nayer and Afrojack came on. It kept changing songs either part way or half way through for about the next ten minutes before it started playing songs that went through the whole song before changing. That was a pretty good mix thought. And of course I was blasting my speakers nearly to the max. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw Jazz waiting outside. He knows how much I love my music loud after all he is my guardian and had to deal with me before I went to college and he had to stay with the Autobots to help them. A few minutes later I was able to easily see the base, thanks to the sliver Pontiac Solstice resting on the curb outside. As soon as I came into view, he started flashing his headlights at me in what I think is a greeting type thing. He then started backing up, and as I stopped a feet few away from him, turned into the driveway but before doing so in driving down, he stopped and a minute later I saw a guard nod his head. He then started driving on the driveway leading to an opening underground that I guess leads to the base. I turned down my music some but not a lot. It just not me to turn my music down unless I really have too, like say when sneaking up or past cons when I'm alone. As I pulled in, I was lead to a place I could park my pathfinder and then turned it off and hopped out to go meet my Autobot friends and the newest members on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like my story. I'm working hard during my freetime. The next chapter might be a few days before I can get it out because I'm busy with homework and make up work. I actually forgot all about my work yesterday and didn't get anything done. But I need to get at least something down in each of my classes or I'm most likely going to be in trouble and lose my computer for a while. Almost happened the other day. Anyways, please review. I would like to get some to see how I can improve my writing. And I always enjoy reading what people think.<strong>

**Just wanted to let everyone know that I changed the Prologue chapter. Go check it out because it has information that you're going to need from here on out.**

**-twilightgirl1596**


	4. Seeing Old Friends, Making Plans

After getting out of my black Nissan pathfinder, I was met with an old friend, Colonel Will Lennox, walking over.

"Hey Will." I called out to him with a smile and a wave.

"Hey Cyndi," he said as he finally reached me and gave me a hug, "How have you been?"

"I've been good, happy to finally be out of school." I said.

"Well, come on. I know a few bots that will be happy to see you." Will said as he started to drag me over to where a lot of really nice, familiar, cars were parked. When we walked into the big room where the cars were, they started to transformer into their cybertronian selves. When they were about half way through with their transformations and I was a few feet away from any human, I transformed into my cybertronian self as well. I was pulled into a really big group hug.

"I missed you all now let go so I can meet the new Autobots I heard are here on Earth." I told them all. They let me go and moved back to reveal only one bot that I have never seen before standing off to the side, watching us.

"This is Que, our scientist. We have another Autobot, Dino, who has also arrived but he is out on a mission and won't be back for awhile." Optimus Prime said.

"Hello Que, I'm Cynthia but I go by Cyndi. It's easier for people to remember. Nice to meet you." I said, putting my hand out for him to shake.

"Hello, nice to meet you too." Que said while shaking my hand. After letting go of Que's hand, I finally spotted Ironhide and started laughing as the memory replayed through my mind. Everyone looked at me weird until they remembered that I always laugh when around Ironhide.

"You really still laugh?" Ironhide asked irritated. I was bent over one arm around my stomach and my other hand on my leg to help hold me up trying to calm down.

"Yes, I do. You have got to admit that it was funny." I said after I finally started to catch my breath a few minutes later.

"What am I missing?" Que said confused as to what was going on. I've had to explain the memory to each Autobot that has shown up so they would understand why I'm always laughing, this time was no exception. I explained the memory to Que while also trying not to break into another laughing fit. "Okay now I understand. But I don't see why you would still laugh about it years later."

"I don't know either but I still find it very funny. I have been working on it though. I don't laugh every time I think about it now. So I'm getting better." I replied with a smile.

"That's good. It would be nice if you didn't laugh at me every time you saw me." Ironhide said.

"Eh, at least I'm trying." I said with a shrug. We all stood around talking, catching up on the past out 4 years or so since the battle of Egypt. I found out about the energon detectors that have now been placed in many cities around the world and about them helping the humans with their conflicts, as they put it. Yes I will talk like I'm not a human, I will also talk like I'm not a Cybertronian either I found it weird about the whole energon detector thing and didn't quite understand how that worked.

"Wait so about the energon detectors…you could find out where any bot, Autobot or not, was just by reading their energon signature?" I asked, finding it a little hard to find the right words to get out what I was trying to ask.

"Yes. If they're in distance of one of the detectors, we'll know the area the signature was picked up in." Jazz told me. "We wouldn't be able to know where exactly they were 'til we searched the area." He added. (Author's note: I find it a bit hard to type the way Jazz talks, so I won't use the way he actually talks a lot in my typing but I might at some points if I can get it right.)

I checked the time after figuring out exactly how the energon detectors worked to find that it was close to 7 o'clock at night already. I had spent hours relaxing and talking to the bots. But I sadly didn't get a chance to talk to any humans although the only one that I really knew that still worked here was Lennox. Apparently, Epps got a new job, not sure where. I was sad to find out that he left; he was fun to hang around.

"Wow, it's already 7pm. I've got to go." I said standing up. I said goodbye to all the autobots and then transformed down to my human self again and then said goodbye to Lennox. After, I made my way to back to my black Nissan Pathfinder and got into the driver's side. I shut the door and then put the key in and started the car up. The engine roared to life and then music started blasting through the speakers once more. I decided to listen to a CD that I have in the stereo. The CD started to play and I realized that 'Now That's What I Call Music 31' was in the player as 'Boom Boom Pow' by Black Eyed Peas started to play through the wanting to listen to that right now, I changed the next song which was 'Right Round' by Flo Rida.

**(Flo-Rida)**

**You spin my head right round, right round**

**When you go down, when you go down, down**

**(Kesha)**

**You spin my head right round, right round**

**When you go down, when you go down, down**

**(Flo Rida)**

**Hey,**

**Hopped out of that house with my swagger**

**Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!**

**People to see, time is precious**

**I look at my crowd and they out of control!**

I decided to listen to something else and changed it to the next track. After a second, 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga started to play through the speakers. I sang along and after a few more tracks, I found myself pulling up outside Sam's apartment. I parked the car and got out. After making sure I had my phone and keys, I locked up the car and double checked to make sure it was locked, and then walked inside the apartment.

"I'm back!" I said as I walked through the front door. I found that only Wheelie and Brains were here and Carly or Sam. "Hey Wheelie, Brains. Where's Sam and Carly?"

"They haven't got back yet. I think they went on a date or something." Wheelie replied not looking away from the TV.

"Okay then. I'm going to do some house hunting." I said, grabbing my laptop from the computer case in the pile of bags and then sat down next to Wheelie on the couch. I looked at the TV and saw he was watching Cold Case (Author's note: I was watching the show while writing this chapter so I used it) and the guy they were talking to sounded like a chicken. "Cold Case? What's this one about?" I asked him.

"Some guy was killed during the New Year's of the century. This guy had kept from talking to the cops the first time they came around and he tried to skip out this time around too. Cops were smart this time and went around back. Found him trying to run." Wheelie explained.

"I think I've seen this one. Can't remember who did it, it's been awhile. Do you think this guy did it?" I asked while starting up the laptop.

"No way. This guy was inside at the time and I guess he saw some car driving away from the scene."

"Huh." Now they were talking to the guy that the first one said is the 'jerk' of the neighborhood. "Now this guy does seem like a jerk. I'm guessing he did it."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one, but it's still early in the show. I'm." I loaded the site to look for houses. I narrowed the search to two bedrooms, one bath. They were a few houses that I liked. I brought up the top three that I liked the most into different tabs and looked at the pictures that were posted. The first house looked very nice on the outside but after looking at the pictures of the inside, it looked like it was falling apart and had mold in a lot of areas. I took that one down and looked at the other two. The other two both looked really nice on the inside as well as the outside.

The differences were that one had good size rooms and was a one-story; the other had slightly bigger than normal size rooms and was a two-story. Both of the houses had a good size backyard and were kind of big houses. I was shocked on the prices of the houses considering how big and nice they were. The places were cheap. When I looked back at the TV I saw that the show was ending.

"Dang it what'd I miss? How killed him?" I asked Wheelie a little upset that I missed the show.

"The guys friend. Turns out he wanted his wife and son to be his family so he killed the guy and left his wife and then got together with the widow, I believe they called her. The ended up killing himself in the end." Wheelie explained.

"The guilt was too much I guess." I said while looking back at the two houses.

"He tried to blame the widow lady for it. You find anything yet?" Wheelie asked while looking over at the screen.

"Yeah I found two places that I really like but I like this two-story house more. What'd you think?" I asked while bringing up the tab that had the two-story house shown.

"I like it. I think you should get that one." Wheelie said.

"Alright, I'll see if I can check it out tomorrow." I messaged the person about going to see the house tomorrow and to my surprise…I got an answer right away saying that they were free to show me the place tomorrow at 2pm. "Well that was quick. Anyways, I get to see the place tomorrow at 2."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. First I got sick and then I had so many tests. Then my family and I went on a trip for a week and then I finally was able to spend time writing this. I set a goal for myself and I made it. To finish this chapter by tonight. Just a heads up I wont be able to write for maybe about a week to two weeks because its the end of the semester and I have a concert and finals to study for. I will try to write the next chapter but it most likely won't get posted until around the 27th or so. I'm sorry about the delays and I am working hard on writing this story, its just when the end of the semester comes around mixed with some holidays, its understandable to have some delays. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you like it. Please reveiw, I would love to hear how I'm doing on my first transformers story ever. Thanks again.<strong>

**-twilightgirl1596 (P.S. Does anyone know how to change the usernames?...I want to make a better one. Thanks.)**

**3/16/12:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my story. I'm sorry its been a while since I've updated. I finally have time to write but I sprained my wrist and now am having a very hard time typing. So, until it heals I won't be able to update. I'm very sorry.**

**-twilightgirl1596**

**7/30/12**

**I am so sorry. I went away to camp and then my parents had me really busy and then during my free time I was trying to figure out what to write. Now I'm sick but I'm going to be using that time to write since I have finally figured out what I could do. But it requires changing the story a lot. I have updated the prologue so please check that out. Now I'm going to get back to writing the next chapter so I can update this story. Thanks for not sending me any bad things in the time I have not been writing. But I promise I will get this next chapter out soon. Oh and I decided to not change my username after all.**

**-twilightgirl1596**


	5. Important Note

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading!**

**But I have some bad news… **

**The interne t at my house is getting shut off and I'm not sure when I'm getting new internet. I won't be able to post anything on my laptop unless I am at someone's house that has internet I can use. I will have internet on my phone but I can't post anything on that. If anyone wants to chat with me, to just talk or to see how the progress is on a story then go ahead and message me. I will be more than happy to answer them and give you updates on the story. Just please make sure that you tell me which story you are asking about because I have so many (four on fanfiction and 6 – including two I have on here- on a different site – and I am working on getting them posted on here, I just need to fix a few things before I do).**

**I'm so very sorry. It's a good thing that I've already started on the rewrites I am doing and have started chapters to the stories that I'm not working on rewrites on. (Sorry again. This note is getting posted on all stories because I'm not sure how long I have left with internet and I'm trying to make it quick so that I will be able to get this out in time.)**

**I hope you don't get mad at me for this. And I promise I will work hard this next week to get at least one chapter done in everything so that when the internet does come back on (if it takes that long) I will be able to update all my stories for you! Thank you for hanging in there and I'm so very sorry with how long you have all waited for an update.**

**-twilightgirl1596**


End file.
